Courage, Sasuke, tu peux le faire !
by Meren
Summary: [YAOI]SasuNaru L'équipe sept pars en mission spéciale pour plusieurs jours, sans Kakashi, Sasuke est en pleine déprime car il aime Naruto et que plus la journée avance, plus il se sent ridicule. Comment cela va til se finir ?


Bonzour :3

Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, pourtant j'ai bien essayé de leur dire, au studio de production, qu'ils seraient mieux traités avec moi et que je mettrais juste un peu de yaoi dans Naruto, mais non, ils ont pas cédé éè

Couple : SasuNaruuuuuu (n'espérez pas autre chose de moua, non, même si on me supplie, bon avec un chocolat à la clé, faut voir…)

Note : Homophobes (s'il en reste encore sur ce site, avec toutes les fics yaoi qui se baladent, je doute, mais sait on jamais) allez vous en d'ici de suite ! Et allez vous acheter un peu de tolérance ! Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le genre, ben vous pouvez rester si vous êtes maso xx sinon au revoir !

Note 2 : toute la fic se passe dans la p'tite tête de notre cher Sasuke, il se peut donc qu'il soit OOC vu que je n'ai pas encore obtenu d'autorisation pour aller étudier ce qu'il pense vraiment. En fait, il est forcément OOC.

Sinon tant qu'il n'y a pas le nom du personnage devant une phrase c'est que ce sont ses pensées, même si parfois on pourrait croire qu'il parle

Bonne lecture à tous, enjoy !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'sens le soleil sur mon visage, il me réchauffe la peau, mais pas le cœur. Le jour est levé et moi j'veux rester au lit, n'plus penser à rien, à rien sauf à toi.

Pourtant j'sais qu'on a une mission aujourd'hui, Kakashi nous l'a dit hier. Alors j'me résigne, il faut que j'y aille, que j'fasse comme je fais tous les jours. Cruel dilemme : j'voudrais qu'tu m'aimes mais j'fais tout pour qu'tu me déteste : la garçon parfait, froid, distant. J'me lève, j'me prépare et j'laisse mes pas me traîner au point de rendez-vous, toujours le même depuis le début, ce pont où tous les matins j'attends de t'voir arriver, sourire au lèvre.

Sakura me parle, mes ses mots se perdent avant qu'ils m'atteignent, ils ne m'intéressent pas, elle dis toujours c'qui m'arrange, qu'elle le pense où pas et ça m'énerve.

J'te vois arriver en courant au loin et tout d'un coup mon cœur m'échappe, tu souris, mais pas à moi, c'est à elle que ton sourire est destiné. Et moi j'te regarde, j'voudrais que ce soit moi à sa place, laisse la, de toute façon elle s'en fiche de toi. Alors que moi…

Naruto : Sasuke ? Sasuke… ?

Sasuke : Hm ?

Naruto : Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées… Tu pensais à quoi ?

Sasuke : Hm…

J'pensais à toi…Si seulement je pouvais te le dire. Mais mon cœur refuse. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a peur, peur de perdre encore c'qui compte le plus à mes yeux. Pourtant mon corps me dit l'contraire, j'voudrais te toucher, j'voudrais te montrer que je t'aime plus que tout.

Sakura : Naruto arrête d'embêter Sasuke, tu le déranges, il n'est pas comme toi, lui il sait réfléchir.

Naruto : Je sais aussi réfléchir j'te signale !

Sakura : Ah ouai ? Et ben on ne dirait pas ! De toute façon tu ne seras jamais aussi parfait que Sasuke.

Naruto : Tu verras quand j'serai devenu Hokage ! Tu t'inclineras devant moi ! Hahaha.

Heureusement que Kakashi vient d'arriver, j'sentais que leur discussion ridicule était partie pour longtemps.

Kakashi : Yo ! Excusez moi, je me suis encore perdu…

Sakura et Naruto : Fausse excuse !

Kakashi : Bon, aujourd'hui il va y avoir une mission un peu…spéciale. En fait vous allez devoir vous séparer…Chacun d'entre vous devra retrouver un parchemin, caché dans la forêt, puis vous devrez vous rendre au cœur de cette dernière, où se trouve une cabane. Vous devrez y survivre deux jours. Ces deux jours de survie commenceront lorsque vous serez tous les trois à la cabane, pas avant. Si seulement deux d'entre vous y sont, ils doivent attendre que le dernier les rejoinent, sans partir à sa recherche. Des questions :

Naruto : En fait, oui, ça sert à quoi ?

Kakashi : À vous entraîner, dans le cas où vous seriez séparés à vous débrouiller pour finir la mission seul et survivre seul puis en équipe.

Naruto : Ooookay ! On est partis !

Kakashi : La forêt est de l'autre côté Naruto…

Cette mission va être simple, personne pour me gêner. Et si je me débrouille pour finir premier, j'serai peut être avec Naruto…Stupide espoir…

Sakura me regarde bizarrement, elle doit vouloir passer du temps seule avec moi elle aussi, j'suis désolé pour toi parce que j'sais trop c'que ça fait quand la personne qui vous fait chavirer ne voudra jamais de vous, mais les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas…

Plusieurs heures qu'on marche déjà et Naruto vient de s'arrêter de parler, du coup je m'ennuie d'sa voix dans mes oreilles, puis Sakura a passé le chemin à me coller avec un drôle de regard. J'sais pas à quoi elle pense mais elle s'fait des idées.

Kakashi : bien, nous y sommes. Vos parchemins sont déjà cachés, Sakura, le tient est rose, Naruto il est rouge et toi Sasuke il est bleu. Vous pouvez y aller, et à dans quelques jours.

Bon ben quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Sakura est déjà partie, sans rien m'dire, elle veut vraiment être première hein…

Naruto : Héhéhé, tu vas voir Sasuke j'serais la bas avant toi !

Sasuke : C'est ce qu'on va voir, dobe.

Il me lance un regard noir, pourquoi ? Parce que je l'ai encore appelé dobe. J'aimerai bien ne plus avoir à l'insulter, mais que penserai t'il si j'me mettais à l'appeler « naru » hein ? Tsss, foutue réputation à tenir.

J'le regarde s'éloigner à travers les arbres de la forêt avant de foncer à mon tour. Bon il faut qu'je trouve ce parchemin, et vite. Voyons voir, où pourrait-il bien être… ? La forêt n'est pas très grande, je devrai m'en sortir assez vite avec un peu de chance.

Je saute de branche en branche depuis un bon moment maintenant et toujours rien…ah ! En face de moi, attaché au bout d'une corde, un parchemin bleu, parfait ! En bas le sol est assez loin mais il est dégagé, je pourrai atterrir sans problème. C'est trop facile. Il doit y avoir un piège…

J'vais envoyer un clone, je verrais si mon pressentiment est juste… Le clone s'élance…Je vois, des shurikens viennent de lui tomber dessus, le faisant disparaître.

Bon, j'ai pas de temps à perdre, j'vais récupérer le parchemin maintenant que les pièges sont écartés. Je m'élance donc en direction de ce dernier, mais au moment où j'allais l'attraper, j'le vois tomber au sol…sol ?

Ok, première nouvelle il y a plus de sol, seconde nouvelle il y a un grand fossé avec des bambous taillés en pointe sur lesquels je vais m'empaler si je fais pas quelques chose rapidement. Et il n'est pas question d'mourir avant d'avoir essayé de conquérir le cœur d'un certain blond. Notons d'ailleurs qu'il est impensable que je m'empale sur autre chose que sur lui. Hum.

J'viens de m'rendre compte que les lances de bambous sont en train de s'avancer vers moi. Et merde. Et moi qui n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à Naruto…il va vraiment finir par me tuer ce baka.

Bon, réfléchissons, soit j'perds le parchemin et j'sauve ma peau, soit j'perds la vie, le parchemin et accessoirement Naruto. J'crois bien que j'vais laisser le parchemin tomber, j'aviserais plus tard.

Il suffit que j'mette mon pied sur ce gros bambou qui arrive là et puis j'prends appuie dessus pour m'élancer dans les airs, sauf que j'avais pas prévu qu'il serait glissant ce bambou. Kakashi, tu veux vraiment me tuer là non ?

J'tombe en arrière, il faut que j'me rattrape, mais comment ? J'ai même pas le temps d'y réfléchir, deux bras viennent de me prendre par la taille et m'entraînent vers le haut. Une tête blonde me regarde en souriant. On dirait un ange.

Naruto : Ben alors, qu'est ce que tu ferais sans ton chevalier, princesse ? Ah ah !

Princesse…? Oh ! Oui fais de moi ta princesse ! J'dois être tout rouge, j'aime pas cette journée, j'sens que plus ça va et plus j'me ridiculise. Quoi que au moins, j'suis moins démotivé qu'ce matin.

Sasuke : Encore faudrait il que tu soit digne d'être un chevalier !

Naruto : Ben au moins j'ai récupéré ton parchemin, moi !

Ah oui, effectivement, tu me tends le rouleau de papier en question. Et puis on s'arrête et tu me poses sur une branche d'arbre. J'avais même pas remarqué qu'tu me tenais encore dans tes bras, j'y serais bien resté un peu plus.

Houla, pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air inquiet là, t'as eu peur pour moi où quoi ? Bon j'reconnais que j'ai faillis y passer m'enfin, ce n'est que moi, pas ta Sakura chérie hein.

Naruto : Sasuke, t'es sur que ça va ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui, c'est pas ton style de te faire avoir par un piège si stupide…Tu m'as fais peur tu sais.

Je t'ai fais…peur ?

Sasuke : Hum j'suis juste un peu perturbé.

Pitié, me demande pas ce qui me perturbe, pitié Naruto ne m'le demande pas, pitié…

Naruto : Et qu'est ce qui te perturbe ?

Gagné. Et là, je suis censé répondre quoi ? J'soupire, tu me regardes avec tes grands yeux bleus azur, appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre, alors, pourquoi pas tenter ? Si tu me rejettes il me reste toujours les bambous… Je m'approche doucement de toi, passe délicatement ma main sur ta joue, tu ne semble pas comprendre ce que je fais. Faut il que j't'en montre plus ? Il semblerait bien que oui, de toute façon j'suis plus à ça près aujourd'hui.

Alors, tout doucement, je franchis la distance qui nous sépare et je te vois fermer les yeux, tu as enfin compris ce que j'allais faire, tu ne me dis rien, mon cœur bat à tout rompre, mes lèvres frôlent presque les tiennes et…

Sakura : Ah ! Je ne pensais pas que je vous trouverais si vite !

Je te hais. Définitivement, Sakura, je te hais. Naruto est tout rouge, s'il se voyait, il est trop mignon comme ça. Enfin je n'en mène pas large non plus, j'sens mes joues qui me chauffent pas mal. Finalement, j'arriverais peut être à la sauver cette journée.

Naruto : Ah, Sakura…

Tient, serais tu toi aussi blasé de la voir ? Mince j'me retiens d'éclater de rire, j'croyais que tu étais fou d'elle, j'me suis trompé sur toute la ligne j'crois. Un peu de dignité, Sasuke, voyons ! Mais c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit Naruto comme ça, ah, ah !

Hey ! Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça Naruto, j'sais pas plus que toi ce qu'on doit faire et puis c'est toi qui parle tout le temps, moi j'écoute.

Naruto : Tu as trouvé ton parchemin ?

Sakura : Non, pas encore et vous ? Si vous avez les vôtres, on pourrait partir le chercher ensemble, où toi Naruto, tu pars installer les affaires à la cabane et moi je vais chercher le mien avec Sasuke-kun (oui parce que sans le –kun, c'est plus Sakura…).

Pas question. Pas question que je laisse Naruto tout seul et pas question que je parte avec Sakura. Je regarde Naruto, j'aime pas beaucoup mentir mais la, ça s'impose.

Sasuke : Je n'ai pas encore le mien.

Naruto : Moi non plus.

Je lui souris discrètement et il me regarde en souriant aussi, on s'est bien compris, mince si tu savais comme je t'aime Naruto.

Sakura : Dommage, on se retrouve plus tard alors.

Voila, c'est ça, part. Naruto me regarde, il attend qu'elle s'éloigne pour me dire quelque chose on dirait.

Naruto : Je ne savais pas que tu étais un p'tit menteur Sasuke, ah, ah, ah !

Sasuke : Mouais…C'était pour la bonne cause.

T'es mort de rire, c'était si drôle que ça, ce que je viens de dire ? Faut croire que oui. Tu changeras jamais, rien que de te voir rire comme ça, ça me donne envie de faire pareil, quelle tête tu ferais si j'le faisais ? J'vais me contenter de te faire un grand sourire, sincère.

Naruto : Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ça te va vraiment bien. Au fait j'ai mon parchemin, on y va ? On s'installera tranquillement sans Sakura comme ça.

J'ai rêvé ou il a sous entendu que j'étais mignon la ? Dans tous les cas il a raison, il vaut mieux y aller.

Sasuke : C'est partit alors.

On s'élance à travers les branches d'arbre en nous enfonçant de plus en plus vers le cœur de la forêt. J'arrête pas de repenser à tout à l'heure, quand j'pense que j'étais sur le point de l'embrasser. Mais j'm'en sens moins le courage maintenant, il faudra qu'on en parle.

On arrive devant la cabane, l'endroit est superbe, il y a une cascade qui coule dans un large ruisseau sur la gauche et derrière se trouve une immense falaise.

Naruto : Wahou, c'est vraiment beau ! Bon ben il reste plus qu'à tout déballer maintenant.

Sasuke : Oui.

On commence à rentrer dans la petite maison de bois, c'est propre, sur le côté droit de la pièce dans laquelle nous entrons se trouve un lit accompagné d'une petite table de nuit. Sur le côté gauche, il y a des escaliers qui montent vers un étage. On va voir en haut. Un grand lit se trouve au milieu d'une petite pièce et contre le mur il y a une commode.

Naruto me regarde. Il rougit quand nos regards se croisent mais ne dis rien, il a pensé la même chose que moi : on va dormir dans l'même lit.

Parfaite, cette mission est tout simplement parfaite.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fiou, ça fait un moment qu'on installe tout, pourtant j'avais l'impression de rien avoir, j'ai du m'tromper.

Naruto n'a pas parlé depuis qu'on range, sa voix me manque, ça fait vide quand il dit rien.

Naruto : Sasuke, on va se baigner dans le ruisseau ?

Sasuke : Mouais, si tu veux.

Je le suis vers la cascade, il a l'air content et commence à se…déshabiller ? Logique pour se baigner mais bon. Il veut que j'le viole là, non ? Mais il est vraiment trop beau comme ça, avec pour seul habit un boxer…orange. Il aime vraiment le orange hein…

J'enlève mes vêtements à mon tour, dévoilant un boxer noir. (Comment ça, j'aime vraiment le noir ?).

Il s'assied sur un rocher au bord de l'eau, laissant tremper ses jambes dedans, j'vais le rejoindre, m'asseyant près de lui, son silence m'inquiète à force.

Naruto : Dis, Sasuke, tout à l'heure…

Ah, j'comprends pourquoi il parlait pas, il repensait à notre baiser manqué, maudite sois tu Sakura.

Naruto : Tu allais m'embrasser, n'est ce pas ?

Il n'y va pas par quatre chemins.

Sasuke : Oui…

Naruto : Alors, ce matin tu étais perturbé parce que tu pensais à moi ?

Sasuke : Oui…

Il semble réfléchir un instant, fixant l'eau.

Naruto : Tu…tu m'aimes ?

Question fatidique, j'peux pas lui mentir, pas à lui. Il va p'têtre me détester, j'aurai plus qu'à m'noyer dans l'eau du ruisseau ou à m'jeter du haut de la falaise.

Sasuke : Oui…

J'ai murmuré, vraiment murmuré, mais j'crois qu'il a quand même entendu.

Naruto : moi aussi.

Sasuke : Pardon ?!

En fait j'm'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'il me réponde ça, ce baka, mais j'ai réagis un peu brutalement j'crois, j'lui ai fait peur.

Sasuke : Désolé, euh j'voulais pas t'faire peur…

J'ai même pas l'temps d'finir ma phrase qu'il est déjà à cheval sur moi en train de m'embrasser passionnément. J'crois pas lui avoir fais si peur que ça en fait. Par contre s'il continue à se frotter comme ça contre moi, j'vais pas pouvoir retenir mes hormones plus longtemps.

On se sépare à bout de souffle, les joues rougies et on se sourit.

Sasuke : Je t'aime, Naruto.

Naruto : Moi aussi, je t'aime, Sasu-chan.

Nos lèvres se collent à nouveau pour un autre baiser.

Voix en colère pas très loin : Narutooooooo !!! Qu'est ce que tu fais à Sasuke-kun !!!??

Sakura. J'ai jamais débandé aussi vite. Elle est toujours là quand il faut pas.

Sasuke : Ca n'se voit pas ? Il m'embrasse.

Sakura : Il…t'embrasse ? Et toi tu lui dis rien ?

Sasuke : Si, je lui dis que je l'aime.

Sakura : Mais Sasuke je croyais que…

Sasuke : Tu croyais rien du tout, j'aime Naruto, Naruto m'aime. C'est pas assez clair ?

Elle part, j'sais pas si elle pleure et j'men fiche, de toute façon j'lui ai jamais rien dis, elle s'est toujours fait ses films toute seule.

Naruto : Tu l'a traumatisée je crois.

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en me disant ça, il est vraiment beau…c'est décidé : ce soir j'le viole.

J'adore cette journée, elle avait mal commencée, mais elle est devenue la plus belle journée de toute ma vie, et les prochains jours qu'on va passer ici promettent d'être très intéressants.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ FIN ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilou, une de plus que j'avais commencée et qui est finie :D

Alors, ça vous plait, ou ça vous plait pas ?

Ah, autre chose, j'suis à la recherche d'une bêta-lectrice, ou d'un bêta-lecteur, si quelqu'un est intéressé… ;)

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, en attendant Merenwen s'envole vers d'autres ciiieeuuuuuuuuuuuuuxxx.

Naruto : On n'est pas dans la merde. Reviens, comment tu vas lire les gentilles (ou méchantes TT) reviews que vont te laisser les personnes qui vont lire ta fic hein ?

Sasuke : Je pense vraiment tout ça moi ?

Naruto : Oh, oui et bien d'autre chose encore, viens, j'vai t'montrer ça dans mon lit, gnéhéhé…


End file.
